1 vs 7
by Anja Franzisca
Summary: Setelah berhasil lolos dari incaran Houichi saat Ujian Chuunin, tiba-tiba Fuu dipanggil oleh Sang Kazekage muda a.k.a Gaara untuk menuju ke kantornya! Ada apa sebenarnya? /"Fuu, sebagai balasannya, aku ingin kita melakukan ini.", "Melakukan ap-, AH!"/ Lemon, Gaje, Norak, Rate M, Dsb.


GaaFuu Lemon Fanficton : 1 vs 7.

Summary : Setelah berhasil lolos dari incaran Houichi saat Ujian Chuunin, tiba-tiba Fuu dipanggil oleh Sang Kazekage muda a.k..a Gaara untuk menuju ke kantornya! Ada apa sebenarnya? /"Fuu, sebagai balasannya, aku ingin kita melakukan ini.", "Melakukan ap-, AH!"/ LEMON, GAJE, NORAK, RATE M, DSB.

Warning: Lemon, gaje, norak, dan overdosis yang baca bagi anak kecil.

Chara : Gaara and Fuu Jinchuuriki.

P.S : Naruto itu punya bang Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punya saya!

-1 vs 7-

Sunagakure, 09.10 PM...

"Tumben, Kazekage-sama memanggilmu malam ini. Ada apa ya?" Tanya Kegon sambil menemani Jinchuuriki Shichibi menuju ke Kantor Kazekage. "Entahlah. Mungkin cuma sekedar bicara saja." Jawab Fuu dengan sikap yang tidak seperti biasanya. "NG? Kau kenapa, Fuu? Wajahmu terlihat lesu." Tanya Yoro sambil melihat wajah Fuu dengan seksama, "Aku cuma... sedikit tidak enak badan." katanya berbohong.

Padahal sebenarnya, Fuu malu kalau bertemu lagi dengan Kazekage yang merupakan sesama Jinchuuriki dengan dirinya.

*FLASHBACK*

Setelah insiden pengambilan bijuu yang membuat nyawa menjadi taruhannya, Fuu ingin menyelesaikan ujiannya yang masih berlanjut.

"Ayo, Kegon! Yoro! Waktunya masih terus berjalan!" Katanya sambil bersiap-siap untuk pergi, "OKE!" seru Kegon dan Yoro yang juga mulai mengikutinya.

"Fuu! Tunggu!" Tiba-tiba Gaara memanggil Fuu yang membuat timnya berhenti sejenak. "Ada apa?" Tanya Fuu sambil menengok kepalanya ke belakang, "Fuu, aku ingin kau datang ke kantorku malam ini." Lanjut Gaara dengan nada yang sedikit serius. "M-malam ini? Kau ingin apa?" Fuu bertanya lagi dengan sedikit bingung. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Sangat penting."

*END TO FLASHBACK*

"Ngomong-ngomong, ternyata Kazekage-sama itu tampan juga." Kata Yoro yang membuat Fuu kaget saat mendengarnya. "Iya. Aku rasa kalian berdua itu cocok sebagai sepasang kekasih." Lanjut Kegon sambil memegang dagu seakan-akan berpikir. "KALIAN INI~!."

Di Kantor Kazekage.

"Aku minta maaf atas insiden tadi." Kata Gaara sambil menopang dagu dengan tangannya dan memandang Fuu dengan sorot mata yang serius, "Tidak kusangka, bahwa musuh yang menyerang kita dan berusaha merebut bijuu adalah seorang Shinobi dari Suna." Lanjut Jinchuuriki berambut merah darah dan bermata hijau onyx. "T-tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Fuu dengan sedikit gugup, "Yang penting kan' kau yang Kazekage, selamat dari insiden itu.". "Maaf kalau aku menyela pembicaraan anda. Tapi, kami juga khawatir jika anda dan Fuu yang merupakan Jinchuuriki ditangkap oleh biksu itu." Kata Kegon dengan suara sedikit cemas. "Aku tahu itu. Jadi, tidak usah dipikirkan. Yang aku takuti adalah insiden ini akan memperanguhi semua shinobi saat menjalani ujian Chuunin." lanjut Gaara sambil memijit keningnya karena terlalu memikirkan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Ujian Chuunin.

"Fuu. Aku ingin berbicara secara empat mata denganmu.", "A-apa? Secara empat mata?" tanya Fuu dengan sedikit gugup. "A-apa maksud anda, Kazekage-sama?" Kebingungan Fuu bertambah lagi dengan pertanyaan Yoro. "Oops. Maaf Kegon-san, Yoro-san, bolehkah aku berbicara secara pribadi dengan ketua tim kalian? Ini mengenai tentang Jinchuuriki dan Bijuu." kata Gaara dengan diiringi senyuman di wajahnya serta menekankan kata 'Jinchuuriki' dan 'Bijuu'. "B-baiklah..." Kata Kegon dan Yoro sambil beranjak pergi. "Fuu, tolong jangan berbuat aneh dan membuat kami malu. Persahabatan antara Suna dan Taki dipertaruhkan antara kau dan Kazekage-sama!" Kegon berbisik di telinga Fuu sebelum pergi meninggalkan kantor Kazekage. "Aku mengerti. Jangan khawatir. Moodku sekarang ini sedang tidak bergebu-gebu kok." Fuu menjawab dengan pelan dan melihat teman satu timnya pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

Dan sekarang, hanya Fuu dan Gaara yang berada di kantor itu.

Apa yang akan dibicarakan olehnya? Pikir Fuu sambil sweatdrop.

Sudah saatnya aku membalas budi kepadamu. Pikir Gaara sambil beranjak dari kursinya, tetap tersenyum, dan mulai berjalan mendekati gadis berambut hijau mint dan bermata orange.

"E-eh.." Fuu berjalan mundur ketika Gaara berjalan semakin dekat, sangat dekat, dan memegang pipinya. "Fuu. Aku ingin berterima kasih kepadamu. Atas bantuan yang kau lakukan kepadaku saat insiden tadi.", mendengar Gaara berbicara seperti itu, sukses membuat wajah Fuu memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "Yah... Walaupun kau gagal menolongku karena ikut tertangkap juga, aku tetap ingin membalas budi niat baikmu." Lanjut Gaara sambil mengelus wajah kunoichi Takigakure yang tampaknya sedang salah tingkah. "I...itu tidak usah dipikirkan kok. Kita kan' sesama Jinchuuriki." Kata Fuu dengan gugup. "Aku tahu itu. Sekarang, sebagai balasannya, aku ingin kita melakukan ini." Pinta Gaara dengan senyuman yang lebih menantang. "Melakukan ap-, AH!" Tiba-tiba Fuu dipeluk dengan sangat erat hingga menyebabkan dia terjatuh. "ADUH!, Uh... Kau in-, !" Fuu merintih kesakitan namun dengan cepat Gaara menutup mulut gadis itu dengan tangannya supaya rintihannya itu tidak terdengar oleh penjaga di luar.

"Haah... Syukurlah para penjaga tidak mendengar rintihanmu." Gaara menghela nafas lega ketika mengamati reaksi penjaga. Kemudian, dia mengarahkan tangan yang satunya lagi ke knop pintu, dengan cepat pasir mengarah ke sana untuk menguncinya. Melihat Gaara melakukan hal itu, mata Fuu terbelalak horor. Sebenarnya dia ingin melakukan apa?!, pikirnya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya lagi ke arah wajah "teman pertamanya".

"Nah... Sekarang, ayo kita melakukan ini." Kata Gaara sambil memandang Fuu dengan sedikit sikap "yandere"-nya.

TO BE CONTINUE...

おわり！

Hehehe... Tubi kontinyu ya! Soalnya aku pengen pause sementara dulu. Maaf, ini my first fanfic, apalagi pairing-nya GaaFuu! Versi Lemon lagi! Aku suka banget sama mereka kalo mereka jadian (ato jadi sepasang suami-istri secara resmi deh). Fuu itu ceria dan optimis bangggeeeetttt! (kayak anak kecil yang hiperaktif) Dan Gaara itu berpikiran dewasa sekaligus cool plus bijaksana! (Ihhhhh... Kayak Shalahudin Al-Ayyubi).

Nah, please review ya bagi yang suka GaaFuu! Tapi jangan pedes-pedes kayak sambel ya!

By : Anja Franzisca


End file.
